


what’s left of the pearl

by toad_boy_8



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Inspired by a Mitski Song, M/M, Song Lyrics, this is me just projecting onto kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toad_boy_8/pseuds/toad_boy_8
Summary: this is unfinished lol ignore it
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou





	what’s left of the pearl

> _“You’re growing tired of me_
> 
> _You love me so hard and I still can’t sleep”_

_Click._

The TV turns off. 

“Kenma, it’s time to go to bed it’s almost 2:00am and you have to stream tomorrow,” I hear. I look up and Testurou is now standing in front of me.

”I know,” I say in a small voice and retreat into myself, wanting to get away. I don’t want to think about sleep right now and he should know that. I know he wants to care for me. I know he’s just looking out for me but I still feel suspicious of his motives. I told him once that I didn’t want him to care, that it’s not important what happens to me and he should focus on himself. I thought it would make him go away, it had the opposite effect. He wouldn’t leave me alone always checking in on me. It made me feel so guilty. Recently he’s been getting more distant and talks in a sharper tone. I can tell he’s irritated with me and his patience is running out; I can’t help but feel he’s growing tired of me. I know this is what I wanted but somehow I don’t like it. I don’t like how he’s getting sick of me.

Something changes in Testu’s expression, it’s like when he steps on cat’s paw or when flowers droop. He must have been watching me think. I feel bad, I know i caused this. I wish I could fix myself so I wouldn’t have to cause him pain. It’s a common occurrence for me to cause him problems and I still don’t know why he hasn’t left yet. Even if we’re friends he has no reason to do so much for me, especially when I barely do anything for him.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that. I’ll be better next time,” He assures me. “I know you hate it when I use that tone. I hope you don’t mind but we really should be in bed, but I won’t nag you. I know you have trouble with sleeping, I just want you to be ready for tomorrow.”

“Thank you Kuro, I know I’m trying to be better for you.”

”You don’t have to worry about me. I want to look out for you,” He holds out his hand for me to grad. “C’mon let’s get to bed.”

> _“You’re growing tired of me_
> 
> _And all the things I don’t talk about”_


End file.
